The present invention relates to an earthquake simulator making it possible to produce shock waves, whose frequencies are similar, to within a ratio of 1/.lambda., to the shock wave frequencies produced in a natural earthquake. It permits the application thereof to a sample in order more particularly to determine the behaviour during an earthquake of buildings such as apartment building, monuments, nuclear power stations, etc.